


Uncharted

by Britt1975



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And an active imagination, Avengers: Endgame Spoilers - I guess, Darcy likes to ogle Brock's muscles, F/M, Fake Relationship, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Time, Friends to Lovers (if you squint), Mutual Pining, Not even remotely canon compliant, Pool Party, Smut, So very tropey, Wall Sex, brock has a filthy mouth, super vague 'danger', that is really just an excuse for them to live together, they were roomates, triple agent brock rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt1975/pseuds/Britt1975
Summary: Darcy Lewis needs protection while Jane and Thor go gallivanting with the Guardians.  Brock Rumlow needs an assignment as far removed from his Hydra and Crossbones work as possible.  Phil Coulson decides that this is a match made in heaven.  He's not wrong.





	Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a fanfiction of [PumpkinDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles) Brock Rumlow. I hope she falls on the side of "imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" rather than the alternative. 
> 
> This was beta'd by the lovely and amazingly talented bjorkshirepudding who reminded me that there's nothing wrong with liking tropeyness - all mistakes are mine.

o0O0o

“ _ Dolcezza _ , you’re turning pink.”  Brock stroked the curve of Darcy’s shoulder and dropped a kiss on the nape of her neck, just below the knot of her red bikini top.  “You want me to put more sunscreen on you?”

“Yes, please,”  Darcy tilted her head back and curled her lips into a little moue, “but I left it inside.”  

Brock smirked and kissed the pout off her mouth.  “I’ll get it.” He nudged her out of his lap and stood to head into the house they shared. “Anyone else need anything?” He raised his voice to get the attention of his various family members in and around the pool, plus Thor and Jack-- who were engaged in a ruthlessly competitive game of cornhole-- but everyone waved him off.  “Calli? Jane?” He gestured to the green plastic Margarita pitcher on the glass-top table between the loungers currently occupied by Darcy’s best friend and his sister. “Do I need to fire up Darcy’s alcoholic slushy machine again?” 

Calliope reached out and hefted the pitcher.  “Plenty of alcoholic slushy left, bro, go get your convenient excuse to rub creamy white stuff all over Darcy in polite company.”  

“You’ll let me know when the polite company gets here, right, Calli?” Brock grinned at his sister and winked at Darcy.  “Don’t let nobody steal my seat while I’m gone,  _ carina _ .”  

“Rude!”  Calliope tossed a pool toy at Brock which he easily dodged, laughing over his shoulder.

Darcy leaned back on the lounger they’d been sharing, openly ogling all his muscles on display and the way his bright yellow swim trunks contrasted with his tan.  “Nobody else I wanna share it with, baby.” She watched him until he passed through the sliding glass doors before turning back to his sister, fanning herself with a grin.  “I am one lucky girl.” 

Her friends laughed at Darcy’s exaggerated leering.  “You guys are really sickeningly adorable.” Calliope pretended to gag, the wide smile on her face belying the retching noises. “Seriously though, Darcy, I’ve never seen him so happy.”  Looking over to where her mom was supervising the grandchildren in the pool, she lowered her voice. “He was so deep down the rabbit hole when he was embedded with Hydra, we weren’t sure we were ever going to see  _ our _ Brock again.  Even after he got out, he was different...like this grim version of himself who would never be happy again.”  Calliope looked up and blinked hard before reaching out and grabbing Darcy’s hand. “Thank you for giving me back my brother.”  

Darcy was glad she had sunglasses on to hide the fact that the smile on her face wasn’t reaching her eyes.  This was really the only downside of the situation she found herself in-- lying to pretty much everyone she cared about.  

o0O0o

When Jane and Thor had left to tour the galaxy with the Guardians, Phil Coulson, Director of New SHIELD, had placed Darcy with Brock for her protection.  She’d been suspicious initially, wondering if it wasn’t less about any actual threat to her, and more about giving the former triple-agent an assignment as far removed from his undercover Hydra and Crossbones work as possible.  However, after the third abduction attempt, Darcy had accepted that her previously kidnap-free existence had, perhaps, owed more to her proximity to Thor than she’d realized. 

She’d only expected Thor and Jane to be gone a few weeks, but it was three months before they made it back Earthside, and that was only for a brief layover.  Darcy knew if she had told Jane and Thor the truth they would’ve stayed, or offered to take her with them. But she’d been able to tell by Jane’s glow that she’d never been so happy as she was traveling the universe, _ “Darcy, it’s so much bigger than I could have imagined!” “We’re talking about space, right, Jane?  Not Thor’s junk?” _  And while Darcy loved the Guardians in small doses, there was no way she could have handled being crammed in a small spaceship with them for months without jettisoning someone through the cargo bay door.  Probably Quill. 

So she and Brock had played happy couple for an initially-suspicious Jane.  _ “What were you thinking, Darce?  Getting tangled up with a SHIELD agent?  I hope you locked up your ipod.” _  It had taken letting Jane ‘catch’ them in some almost-inappropriate PDA and a lengthy conversation about his good points, “ _ You haven’t seen his abs, Jane, he has an eight pack!” _  But they’d finally convinced the tiny astrophysicist that Darcy really was crazy about her jack-booted thug.  Surprisingly, Thor had been much easier to convince. There had been some intense eye-contact during a weirdly-long arm clasp between Brock and Thor before he’d simply nodded and declared Brock a worthy match for his Lightning Sister.    

Brock’s family was a different story.  He’d told Darcy that part of his Hydra cover was that he had no family; Hydra, being what it was, meant that even one slip could have cost them their lives.  So SHIELD had all but erased them and he’d completely cut off all contact for their protection.  _ “I went more than five years without speaking to my mom, Lewis, I’ve missed the birth of both of my sister’s children.  I don’t want to miss any more.” _  Calliope and his mom, Sylvia, had been so eager to re-establish those bonds and make new memories that they hadn’t batted an eye at Brock suddenly moving in with a previously unheard-of-girlfriend.  _ “Oh Brock, honey, she’s gorgeous, and exactly your type!”   “Yeah bro, You better get a ring on her before she figures how much better she can do.”  _  And unlike the mostly absent Jane and Thor, his family visited  _ very _ frequently.  

She’d tried to be aloof in the beginning, to keep her distance.  She’d retreated to her home office when they came over, citing deadlines for the web design company SHIELD set her up with as part of her cover.  But Darcy had never been good at aloof or distance, and neither were his mom or sister. After the first few times Darcy had made herself scare, Calliope had just barged in to Darcy’s office with a bottle of wine and a litany of embarrassing Brock stories--  _ “so then he’s banging on the front door, naked as the day he was born, with only a plastic sand bucket to preserve his modesty.  All the little old neighbor ladies peeking through their lace curtains to ogle his ass” _  --that Darcy hadn’t been able to resist.  Darcy had assumed that Brock wouldn’t want her to get involved with his family-- to be just one more thing he had to lie to them about-- but the closer she had gotten them, the happier and more relaxed he’d seemed to be.  

When they’d first moved in together, she’d expected it to be painfully awkward, pretending to be in a relationship with someone who was a virtual stranger.  Brock was completely professional though; he’d been through this rodeo more than a time or two. He’d brought manuals and training videos, he’d scheduled ‘touching sessions’ with Phil present while they practiced the casual physical affection that most couples engage in. Their first kisses had been with Phil in the room, and if that wasn’t the definition of awkward, Darcy obviously didn’t know what was.  

Brock had established clear boundaries-- when they were alone he would never touch her in any way that could be considered intimate-- but Darcy was known to be tactile with pretty much everyone, and Brock had developed a certain reputation for PDA with the women he dated,  _ “So you’re saying he’s clingy?”  “I’m not clingy, Lewis, I’m affectionate.” _  So when other people were around they’d need to be comfortable with physical affection.  They’d practiced him putting his arm around her waist, holding her hand, nuzzling her neck, kissing her lips.  It wouldn’t work if she shifted away from him everytime he touched her, so she’d practiced leaning into him, rubbing his shoulders, carding her fingers through his hair, tipping her face up for his kiss.   

Brock had walked her through hand signals and code words to use if he did or said anything that made her uncomfortable.  She’d tried to insist that she needed to know the same for him, but he’d just grinned at her, _ “Sweetheart, there’s not a single way you could touch me that would make me uncomfortable.” _  She’d thought for a second that he was genuinely flirting with her, until Phil had cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.  Brock had held up his hands and clarified that he meant that his previous undercover work had been so painfully invasive that he didn’t really have personal boundaries anymore unless they were pain related.   _ “You ain’t planning on tasing me, are you, Lewis? _ ” 

From the very beginning they had established other, unspoken, boundaries.  When they went places together, he always drove and she got to pick the music.  He rarely entered her home office and she stayed out the martial arts studio/gym that he’d set up in the garage.  He didn’t speak to her before her first cup of coffee, she only baked on his carb loading days. 

They had settled into a genuinely warm friendship.  It had surprised her at first, she’d been expecting him to be regimented and taciturn (his resting bitch face was hella impressive, not as good as Jack’s, but still.)  Brock was fun to be around though, funny as hell with just the right amount of sarcasm, and they’d actually shared a surprising number of interests. From movies to music to books, though their tastes were sometimes vastly different-- “ _ That is not music, Lewis, that is a cat fucking a tuba.”  “And you know what that sounds like, how?” “I was in Hydra, Lewis, I’ve seen things.”  _  They both loved to travel and to cook; early in their partnership they’d taken to visiting farmer’s markets and ethnic grocery stores on the weekends, experimenting with new flavors and spices while trying to recreate favorite dishes they’d enjoyed in their travels.  She’d enjoyed spending time with him right from the start--she’d never admit it to anyone, but other than the lack of sex, being with him was better than any real relationship she’d ever had-- and after almost a year of living together, sometimes it was easy to forget that they weren’t actually a couple. 

When Jane and Thor came back a month ago for an extended stay, she’d briefly considered letting them in on the secret.  Brock had told her that he’d support whatever she wanted to do, but Phil had convinced her that the fewer people who knew the truth, the better for everyone.  Plus, he’d pointed out, their act was second nature now, easily falling into their roles whenever anyone was around, even him. Darcy had been startled to notice that he was right, even though Phil was the one person who knew the truth, she had Brock had defaulted to ‘on’.  She’d sat right next to him on the couch with her hand on his thigh and he had his arm around her shoulders, fingers tangled in the ends of her hair. 

In fact, since Phil mentioned it, Darcy had become increasingly aware of how often she gravitated into Brock’s orbit, and how much he’d seemed to welcome her there.  She’d been sitting closer to him when they watched movies at night, scratching her nails across his shoulders or through his hair when she had said goodnight to him, resting her hand on his arm whenever they were in the car.  He hadn’t instigated anything in return, but each time she’d reached out for him, he’d leaned in to her, or smiled just a little wider. She’d felt his eyes on her more often, looked up to say something and found his gaze lingering on her mouth; caught him watching her in the reflection of the kitchen windows, an unreadable expression on his face.  She’d started to feel like they were right on the cusp of something-- like maybe she wasn’t the only one who’d stumbled into feelings. 

Just this morning, she’d come into the kitchen to find him brewing her first cup of coffee for the day and she’d leaned up against his back, putting her head on his shoulder, quietly waiting with him.  She’d noticed that he’d tensed up a little so she’d started to move away, but he’d reached back with just the slightest touch on her thigh and tilted his head to rest against hers. 

_ “Stay,” he said. “‘S okay.”    _

_ “You sure you don’t want a hand signal or a safe word?”  She teased him, curling her arms around his waist and leaning more of her weight against him.   _

_ “Darcy,” He groaned, “You can’t be saying things like ‘safe word’ when you’re all pressed up against me in your little pajamas like this.”   _

_ Darcy could feel the heat of his hands where they were hovering over her arms, like even now he wasn’t sure if she welcomed his touch.  His words caused a thrill of anticipation to shoot through her, and she wondered if he could feel her heart racing against his back. “Brock?”  She breathed against his ear.  _

_ He grasped her right hand in his left and pulled her around, pinning her between the counter and his body.  “Darcy.” His voice was a broken whisper, his eyes dark with want. “We need--”  _

**_DING-DONG_ **

_ He swore under his breath and reached past her for her coffee cup, pressing it into her hands before sweeping her hair back off her shoulder.  “That will be Calli and the rugrats.” He chuckled, curling his fingers around the back of her neck and brushing his thumb up her jawline, his eyes sweeping over her face.  “They’re always ridiculously early for pool parties.” He let his hand drift down to cup her elbow, thumb circling over the tender skin on the inside of her arm while the doorbell rang again. “Go get dressed.”  He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against hers with a sigh against her lips that sounded almost like her name. “We’ll talk about this later.”  _

That had been hours before, and Darcy was seriously regretting inviting everyone over for Memorial Day.  After this morning in the kitchen, she was willing to admit that maybe she’d been actively arranging reasons to get his hands on her as often as possible.  She’d started inviting his mom and sister over more often, planning outings with Thor and Jane, even asking Jack to come by for dinner. The pool party had just been a thinly veiled excuse to indulge her addiction to his touch while they both wore as little clothing as was socially acceptable.  Which was fine-- if maybe a  _ little _ creepy-- when she’d thought that she was the only one who was getting anything out of it.  But now she just really just wanted to kick everyone out of their house and have that talk with him.  Preferably while naked. It had been a long time, okay? 

Instead, he’d been torturing her from the moment she came downstairs in her red bikini.  There wasn’t an inch of her exposed skin that he hadn’t touched or kissed. If she thought he’d been tactile before, it wasn’t anything to what he was doing now. It was the same, but different-- like she’d upgraded from standard to HD.  Before he’d been all about big showy kisses, loudly telling her how beautiful she was, making sure all of his attention to her was put on display. She’d never noticed how truly  _ static _ his touches had been before; carefully keeping his hands still and only in appropriate places like her shoulder, arm, or back.  Or how dry and perfunctory--for all their showiness-- his kisses had been, since the feel of his lips on hers had still been enough to send a zing up her spine.

Today he’d been more private, yet more intense in his affection.  Whispers in her ear about how gorgeous she was, how he loved her silky skin and the way she always smelled like the very best kinds of dessert.   _ “Like lemon sugar cookies, dolcezza, with vanilla icing.”   _ He’d stroked her neck, her waist, her hips, constantly moving his hands on her body.  “ _ God, you feel good, so soft, you make me crazy.” _  He was even holding her hand differently, fingers threaded together rather than simply clasped, his thumb circling over the back of her hand or her wrist. 

His kisses were deeper, lasting longer, with tongue and teeth and breathy exhalations of how good she tasted.  She’d noticed that he was turning her away when he kissed her, putting his back to everyone like he wanted to shield her from prying eyes.  And thank goodness for that, since the kisses were giving her decidedly more than a zing. The first time he’d tugged at her lip with his teeth before licking into her mouth, her knees had almost given way.  He’d chuckled and gathered her closer. _ “You okay there, carina?”  _  She’d been almost uncomfortably wet ever since.   

When she’d gotten in the water to cool down, he’d joined her, leaning back against the side of the pool and pulling her to stand in front of him, her ass snugged up tight against his obvious arousal, his hands low on her hips, fingertips skirting the creases of her thighs. 

_ “God damn,” He groaned into her ear. “You are so fuckin’ sexy.”   He kissed his way down the side of her neck. “I’m going to have to swim a 1500 meter before I can get out of this pool.”    _

_ She turned in his arms and smiled up at him, running her hands up and over the beautiful cut of his abs and chest.  She could just barely see his eyes behind his sunglasses. “What are you doing?” She asked him, right as his hands settled over the curves off her ass.   _

_ The smirk dropped off his face and she saw his eyes get just a little bit wider.  “I thought… in the kitchen… fuck… shit... oh fuck,” He quickly moved his hands to a very respectful place on her back.  “Did I misread this morning?”  _

_ Darcy tilted her head at him.  “No, I don’t think so.” She leaned up and brushed her lips over his, grinning when she pulled back and he chased after her to try and deepen the kiss.  “But I thought that we were going to talk about it?” She scratched her nails through his hair, pulling him down to drag her teeth along his earlobe while his hands made the slow glide to reclaim his grip on her ass.  “I didn’t realize that we were just going to go live with the script changes.”  _

_ He groaned and nuzzled her neck, fingers clenching on her.  “Darcy, bella, you’re kill--”  _

_ “Brock!”  His mother shouted from her lounge chair.  “Stop mauling that poor girl and go get the grill started, your guests are hungry!”  _

_ “Ma!” He yelled back, “I’m not mauling her, she’s the one nibblin’ on my damn ear.”  _

_ “Don’t you lie to your mother, young man,” Sylvia gestured broadly towards them.  “We can all see where your hands are.”  _

_ Brock grumbled and grabbed at a giggling Darcy as she darted away from him.  “I”ll go get the  _ hor d’oeuvres _ while you swim those laps to take care of your little situation.”  She dropped her gaze and licked her lips, giving him a wicked smile.   _

_ “Princess, ain’t nothin’ little about my problem,” he smirked at her.  “And if you keep looking at me like that, I’m gonna be the only one eatin’.”   _

_ Darcy squealed and jumped away again when he made another grab for her. _

“DARCY!”  Jane’s shout jolted Darcy out of her reverie. 

“WHAT?!?” Darcy glanced over at the sliding glass door wondering what was taking Brock so long. "I’m sorry, what did I miss?” 

Jane rolled her eyes while Calliope giggled. “We were just saying that maybe Brock needs help finding the sunscreen?”  

“You’re probably right.”  Darcy narrowed her eyes at the giggling and got to her feet.  “Sometimes I think he covers his eyes while he looks for things.”  

She could hear Jane snickering and muttering about not needing to hear about their kinky sex life, Calliope teasingly ask if it was possible to act like newlyweds before the wedding, but it was Sylvia’s big voice that she heard clearly as she got to the sliding glass door.  

“I wouldn't be the least bit surprised by a Christmas proposal.”  

Darcy squeaked and ducked into the house, blinking into the cool, dark gloom.   “Brock,” Darcy whispered harshly as she walked toward the kitchen where she could hear him moving around.  “You've got to start being less good at pretending to be in love with me, your mom and sister are out there planning for you to propose at Christmas.”  

She stopped at the kitchen doorway, frozen by the almost angry look on his face as he spoke into the phone.  

“Yes sir.”  His voice was clipped as he stared into her eyes.  “We have a house full of people now, but we’ll talk about it tonight and get back to you tomorrow.” He paused, listening to whoever was on the other end.  “I’ll try, Happy Memorial Day to you as well, sir.” 

She slowly approached, feeling waves of something coming from him.  He was carefully closing out of the app and setting the phone down, but his body was vibrating with tension and Darcy was almost sure he actually wanted to throw the device, maybe punch something.

“What’s wrong?”  Darcy asked, steeling herself for bad news.  “Who was that?” 

He barked out a short, bitter laugh.  “Nothing, everything is actually great.  It was Coulson. The threat is over, they apprehended the last cell in a late night raid.”  He scrubbed his hand through his hair and gave her an unreadable look. “He’s been trying to call since early this morning to let us know,” he gestured at his swim trunks and her bikini, “but neither one of us was carrying our phones.”   He choked out another laugh, just as angry sounding as the first.

“Well, that’s good, right?”  Darcy started to chew on her thumbnail before curling her hand into a fist.  When she was nervous she always reverted to the childhood habit. “I mean, the words you’re saying sound like good news, but your tone is saying something entirely different.” 

He just watched her silently, his dark eyes inscrutable and that same weird tension still rolling off him. 

She took another step toward him and started to reach out when he held his hands up and tore his eyes from hers.  “Brock, I don’t under--”

“God damnit, don’t you get it, Darce?  He’s been calling since this morning.” Brock took a step toward her, reaching out to let his hand ghost down her arm without making contact.  He took a shaky breath, dropping his hand to his side. “ _ This morning _ while I was fantasizing about boosting you up on the counter and having  _ you  _ for breakfast.”  His gaze was like a burning touch as it raked over her body, the rough rasp of his voice sending a shiver down her spine. “It’s just my fuckin’ luck. I finally let myself think about all the ways I want to wreck you, to learn the taste of you, the sounds you’ll make, the way you’ll feel when you come apart on my cock.”  He looked away from her and shook his head. “I’ve spent all day thinking that we’re finally gonna turn this thing between us into something real, and he’s been calling to tell us that we’re over.” 

Darcy was torn between laughing, crying, or falling to her knees and begging him to just fuck her already.  Instead she crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow, trying to conceal the effect he was having on her with his eyes and his words, turning the low simmer of arousal she’d been riding all day into something desperate and achy.  “So it’s not that you’re pissed my life is no longer in danger, it’s just because you think naked fun times are no longer on the agenda?” 

Brock jerked his head back, an incredulous look on his face.  “What the hell, Darcy! I’m fucking in love with you, of course I’m not pissed that you’re safe.”  He thrust his hands through his hair again and cringed. “Oh God, I sound like such an asshole, but yeah, I’m a little, uh, frustrated by the other thing.”  He eyed her up and down and licked his lips. “We’ve been… kind of… I mean... it’s been a lot today, and It’s going to take me a little bit to ratchet back down.”

Her heart tumbled in her chest and she thought her vision might have whited out at the edges for a second.  Her brain rapid-fired through thoughts like  _ he’s in love with me? _ and _ does SHIELD have some kind of post-fake-relationship embargo on real relationships?  _ and also _ hell no we are not ratcheting down, this thing is ON.  _

“We’re gonna put a pin that first part for a minute and talk about how the first time I’ve ever seen you lose your temper is because you’re sexually frustrated?”  Darcy tilted her head and touched her tongue to her top lip, smiling when his eyes focused on her mouth. 

“Why in the hell do you think I spend so much time in the gym?  I usually handle it by beating the hell out of a bag, or uh,” He stammered when she bit the corner of her lower lip, letting it drag slowly through her teeth.  “um...going for a run.” 

“Well your abs  _ are _ amazing.”  Darcy hummed a little as she let her eyes linger on his beautiful iliac muscles.  “So, is it your temper that you’ve been sublimating, or the sexual frustration?” Darcy asked, taking a step towards him and smiling when he stepped back and ran into the wall behind him. 

“Both, either.”  He watched her take another step towards him, coming to within arms length.

“I tase things,”  she trailed one hand along the neckline of her bikini, the other toying with the bow at her hip. “or touch myself.”  He groaned out her name and didn’t resist when she stepped into him, molding her curves to the hard planes of his body.  “I think about  _ you _ touching me.”  She took his hands and placed them low on her hips.  “The way it might feel if you were gripping me here.”  She scratched her nails through his 5 o’clock shadow. “What this would feel like on the inside of my thighs.”  She pulled his head down and whispered into his ear, “and when I come, it’s your name on my lips.” 

Brock growled and crushed his lips to hers, licking into her mouth, one hand sliding under the thick fall of her hair, twisting in her curls to angle her head exactly how he wanted, devouring her gasps and moans.  Darcy was lost in a flood of sensations as he broke through the rules and boundaries that had held him back from her in private. He turned her back to the wall and curved his other hand around her thigh, pulling it up over his hip so that he could grind against her.  Even with the thin barrier of their swimwear, the the hard length of his cock nudging up against her clit had her crying out his name. “Brock--” 

He rolled his hips slowly against her and pulled away from her lips to look into her eyes.  “I’m gonna take my time later,  _ dolcezza _ , spend hours with my mouth on your pussy, spread you out on my bed and make love to you slow and easy until my name is the only thing you remember, tangle you up so tight with me you’re never gonna want to leave.“  He reached down to pull the ties loose on each side of her bikini bottoms, tugging them away and dropping the scrap of cloth on the floor. “But right now, Darcy, I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast ‘cause I feel like I’m gonna die if I don’t get inside you.” He slipped his fingers between her thighs, dipping into her folds and humming with pleasure.  “You’re so wet,  _ dolcezza _ .  That all for me?”  

Darcy tucked her hands into the waistband of his trunks, shoving them down over his hips and wrapped one hand around his cock.   _ Oh God, he’s so thick,  _ she thought.  Lightly twisting and swiping her thumb over the damp head.  “You’re so hard, baby. Is that all for me?” 

Brock leaned his forehead against hers and grinned down at her.  “ _ Principessa _ , you’ve been making my dick hard enough to punch through Cap’s shield for a long time, now.”  He boosted her up so that both of her legs were wrapped around his waist and her slick wet heat was rubbing over his cock. “God damn, you feel so fuckin’ good.”  He kissed down her throat, nipping and sucking his way into her cleavage, pulling at the edge her her bikini top with his teeth. “Your tits look amazing in this,  _ carina _ .  Take it off.”   

Darcy shivered at the demand in his voice and the challenge in his eyes,  _ so there’s a new kink,  _ she thought, deciding quickly it was definitely a Brock-Rumlow-shaped-kink.  She’d never really thought of herself as submissive, but she was certainly willing to indulge in a little roleplay with him.  She let go of his shoulders, trusting him to hold her weight while she pulled the ties of her top free. The way his breathing picked up, licking his lips at his first sight of her naked breasts was heady, empowering.  “Do they meet with your approval, Commander?”

“Fucking hell, Darcy,” Brock groaned, rutting against her for a few strokes.  “This is it, this is how I’m gonna go. Fuckin’ my girl up against the wall while there’s a party going on in our backyard.”  He rubbed his nose against hers in a move she found paradoxically sweet. “You’re gonna be the death of this old man, but God-damn, what a way to go.”  

She laughed and winked at him.  He was so fun, why hadn’t she guessed that this would be just as fun as everything else they did together.  She shifted her hips, reaching down between them when he stopped her. “Condom?” 

“IUD, and I’m clean,”  she said softly, “but if you’d rather…” 

“You sure you’re okay with that?”  He kissed her gently, rocking against her.  “The serums… I’m clean, too.” He grunted when the head of his cock caught on her entrance.  “But I don’t want you to think…” 

She gasped and angled her hips for his next shallow thrust, feeling the stretch as his cock just barely breached her.  “I don’t think… I want you, just you, I wanna feel you inside me… please Brock.” 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good,  _ dolcezza _ .”  He flexed his hips a few times, going a little deeper with each pulse before one hard thrust buried him balls-deep inside her.  “You’re so… God… you’re so fuckin’ tight,” His voice stuttered across the skin of her throat where he was biting bruises into her skin.  His fingers were digging in to the flesh of her ass and hips, holding them both still, their harsh panting breaths echoing in the silence of the kitchen.  “You ready, Darce?” 

Darcy drug her nails down the back of his neck and wiggled against the  _ pleasurepainstretch so hot, so full, oh my God he feels so good.  _ She could feel every ridge of his cock, a delicious friction against the slick walls of her pussy, the hard press of his pelvic bone rubbing on her clit.  She’d never been stretched so good, she could almost come just from that first thrust. “God yes… that feels-- fucking hell-- so good… Brock...I’m ready.” She nudged her nose against the side of his face, seeking out his lips to kiss him wantonly, moaning into his mouth.  “Fuck me… please… I need you to fuck me.”

“Hang on,  _ carina _ .”  He adjusted his grip on one hip, sliding the other hand into her hair and curving around the back of her head.  “I’m gonna make you come so hard.” He pulled out and thrust back hard, swiveling his hips at the bottom of his thrust.  “Wanna feel your pretty little pussy clenching around my dick.” He set a brutal pace, deep hard thrusts jolting sharp cries out of her with each strike.  He covered her mouth with his, lapping up the sounds she was making. “As much as I want to hear you screaming my name-- oh fuck your pussy’s so fuckin’ good-- I need you to try to be-- fuck you’re gonna kill me…  _ carina _ , you gotta try to be quiet unless you want everyone knowing what we’re up to in here.”  

“Oh-- fuck yes-- right there!” Darcy grunted as he adjusted his angle and hit a delicious new spot inside of her. “If you think-- unnnhhh fuck-- that they weren’t going to assume this is what we were doing anyway-- oh my God, you feel amazing, did the serum give you a magical dick?”  She grinned against his lips when his pace stuttered and he laughed on a groan. 

“God, I’m crazy about you,” his voice was full of warm affection. 

“Nuh-uh, babe,” Darcy used her thighs to lift herself up, circling her hips and dropping back down on him.  “Feelings later, we’re fucking now.” 

“Oh yeah?”  He smirked at her.  “I’ve got all kinds of feelings,  _ dolcezza _ .”  He drew back slowly and she moaned at the feeling of his cock dragging against her walls.  He drove back into her, once, twice, again. “Feelings about how fucking spectacular your tits are,” His whiskey amber eyes were blown black with lust watching the way her body moved with his.  “Can’t wait to see you riding me, watch you bounce up and down on my dick while you take what you want.” He pulsed his fingers on her ass as he kept driving in to her. “Feelings about this gorgeous ass, bending you over the couch and watching my cock sink into your tight little pussy while you beg so pretty for me to fuck you, deeper, harder, faster.”  He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue against hers before sucking her bottom lip. “Feelings about this sinfully luscious mouth being wrapped around my cock, slipping between your lush lips, those big blue eyes looking up at me while you suck me off.” 

Hot waves of pleasure swelled in her core fueled by every fantasy he described.  Another new kink, she discovered, or maybe she’d just never been with someone who was so good at it, who used every considerable weapon in his arsenal to make her pleasure his priority.  It was all she could do to hang on to his shoulders, to keep her legs locked around his waist while he took her apart with his incredible body and his filthy words, her body thrumming with rising desire. *Keep talking,” she urged him on a broken plea.  "Tell me all the ways you want to fuck me.” 

“Oh,  _ carina _ , we ain’t got that kinda time.”  He stilled his hips on a thrust and bent down to suck a nipple into his mouth while he rolled his hips against her, grinding on her clit. He teased her with his tongue and teeth before switching to her other nipple for the same treatment.  “We’ll get around to all of them, but the reality of you is better than fantasy I’ve ever had.” She squeezed her muscles around him and he groaned. 

The twin sensations of his grinding thrusts against her clit and soft pulls of his mouth on her nipples were like counterpoints of flame licking across her nerve endings, winding her higher as she gasped and plead for release.

“Jesus, Darcy, your pussy’s so wet… fuck-- so soft and perfect,”  He pulled out and thrust hard again. “Too perfect,  _ carina _ , I need you to come for me.”   His voice was a deep rumble of need against the shell of her ear, praising her body, begging her to come for him while his stubble scraped against the tender skin of her throat.

She could feel the tension in his shoulders, as he tried to hold back, to wait for her.  She locked eyes with him and sucked her middle finger into her mouth. He licked his lips, muttering expletives under his breath as she let her moistened finger slip free and down between their bodies. “Is this okay?”  She knew some men didn’t like the implication that they needed help to get a woman off, she should have known Brock wouldn’t be one of them. 

“Fuck yes.”  He leaned back slightly, driving into her with short shallow thrusts.  His eyes followed the path of her hand, avidly watching as she pressed her finger against her clit, circling the sensitive bud.  “If you only knew how many times I jacked off while imagining you with your hand buried between your pretty thighs. How hard I came thinking about watching you, about sucking the taste of you from your fingers.”  

“Fuck… I’m so close.”  Darcy moaned. His change in angle was causing the head of his cock to brush right over her g-spot.  Her need coiled, twisting up from her center. She circled her fingers faster, matching the rhythm of his thrusts as she reached for the release that was just a breath away.  Darcy gasped his name, a plea to push her over the edge and he gave a hard twist of his hips, tipping her over into waves of bliss. 

Colors bloomed across her vision as she trembled in his arms, panting his name, body singing as the walls of her sex throbbed and clenched around his cock.  He thrust into her, sweat slick skin sliding together as he fucked her through her orgasm, relentlessly chasing his own pleasure. His voice was an unceasing rumble in her ear-- a tangle of sounds and words tumbled from his lips as he buried himself on a final hard thrust, spending inside her with a rough growl.  “Darcy--  _ dolcezza _ \-- fuck.  Darcy… Darce.”  

After a moment, when their harsh pants had slowed, she tugged his head up from where he had his face buried against her throat, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead.  “Hi.” She said softly. She could feel the giddy smile spreading over her face as she took in his fuck-drunk expression. His eyes were hooded and he kept licking his lips, mumbling her name as he pulsed his hips in languid thrusts, still riding the final sparks of pleasure.  She stroked her hands over his shoulders, humming at the bunch and flex of his muscles. “That was pretty amazing.” 

He smiled and peppered kisses across her cheeks, on her lips, on the tip of her nose.  “You’re pretty amazing,  _ cuore mio _ .”  He rubbed his lips over hers.  They kissed softly, sweetly. He kept breaking off to rub his nose against hers, to nuzzle her face, to whisper her name, before returning to her lips for another kiss.  Finally he leaned his forehead against hers and asked her quietly. “You ready to talk about that first part now?”

Darcy nodded and bit her lip around a smile.  “So you’re in love with me?” 

“Yeah,  _ dolcezza _ , been that way for a little while now.”  He said softly. “You okay with that?” 

“Only if you’re okay with me being in love with you, too.”  She couldn’t contain a giggle when the grin spread across his face. 

“I figured as much.” He kissed her again and she could feel him smirk against her lips.  “It was pretty obvious that you could barely keep your hands off me.” 

Darcy just shrugged and grinned.  “Have you seen you?” She wiggled in his arms and gasped when he rocked against her again, still hard inside her.  “Brock?” 

“Serum.”  He said with a grin.  “I can go a few times.” 

“You really do have a magical dick!”  Darcy’s laugh became a moan when he pressed her into the wall and snapped his hips against hers.  “Oh fuck, do you think if we just lock the doors that they’ll all show themselves out the back gate?”  

He laughed and kissed her nose.  “I can’t believe Ma thinks I’m gonna wait until Christmas.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the tumblr @ [noquirkyurl](https://noquirkyurl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
